


Что-то запомнится

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Что-то запомнится

Вишня, R, смысла нет, обоснуй из пальца

 

Еще между сном и пробуждением Сквало почувствовал - что-то не так, а проснувшись окончательно, постарался быстро вспомнить все, что случилось вчера вечером. Вспоминать, правда, особо было нечего. Обычные дела - принял душ, пожрал, кося одним глазом в телевизор, в мутную старую комедию - или, может, не комедию, потому что самую примелькавшуюся бабу в конце концов убили, но так бездарно, что Сквало посмеялся бы, если бы не клевал носом. Спать он лег раньше, чем закончился фильм - и отключился, как от удара по голове.  
Но голова не болела - значит, никакого удара не было. Может, какой-то наркотик, подумал Сквало, но сразу же решил, что вряд ли. Контейнер с китайской лапшой он купил, случайно оказавшись рядом с супермаркетом. Предсказать это не смог бы ни один провидец.  
И все же что-то случилось, потому что проснулся Сквало в незнакомой комнате и в незнакомой постели - большой, с тонкими дорогими простынями, смятыми после беспокойной ночи.  
Но даже это тревожило его не так сильно, как чье-то ощутимое присутствие.  
Из комнаты легко уйти. А вот человек мог стать проблемой.  
От чужого тепла и дыхания по спине бегали мурашки - как будто тот, кто лежал рядом, водил по коже птичьим перышком.  
«Врезать или выждать?» - заколебался Сквало, но все решилось раньше, чем он успел сделать выбор.  
С тумбочки прозвучала громкая музыкальная трель.  
\- Блядь, - пробормотал хриплый голос, и на лицо упала тень от потянувшейся к тумбочке руки.  
Притворяться спящим больше не имело смысла. Открыв глаза, Сквало глянул в нависшее над ним лицо - смуглое, помеченное шрамами, непонятно и болезненно знакомое.  
Если бы только не уверенность в том, что этого не может быть, если бы не возраст и не шрамы, подумал Сквало - но тут же оборвал непрошеную мысль. Такое уже случалось - он узнавал Занзаса в толпе, в пассажире промчавшейся мимо машины, обманывался, дорисовывая ускользающие из памяти черты. В первые дни, одурманенный обезболивающим, бредил, что все можно переиграть, потом вообразил, что разморозили, увезли куда-то и спрятали - а раз так, то можно найти и устроить побег. В конце концов он все-таки научился видеть вещи такими, какими они были на самом деле. Это оказалось почти так же больно, как научиться заново работать рукой. Но зато теперь Сквало не оборачивался вслед каждому, кто хоть чем-то напоминал ему о прошлом.  
«Все выяснится» - сказал он себе, и, беззастенчиво уставившись на шрамы, вслушался в разговор.  
\- Нет, не он. Да, я, - сказал мужчина, прижимая к уху непривычно плоский, шикарного вида мобильник, - Не твое дело. Знаю. Перенеси начало операции на... нет, лучше подожди, пока я не дам отмашку. Потому что я так сказал. Мне похуй, что там у вас напланировано, понял? Нет, ты не можешь с ним поговорить. Засунь свои предположения...  
Встретившись с полом, мобильник тоскливо звякнул. Будь это человек, Сквало сказал бы: «Больше не боец», но в технических поломках он разбирался намного хуже, чем в ранах, нанесенных человеческому телу.  
«Ну, может, у него куча таких штуковин», - сказал он себе, и, опять поймав растерянный взгляд, решился.  
\- У нас проблема, я правильно понял? - заговорил он, садясь и натягивая на бедра простыню.  
Собственная нагота его никогда не смущала, но мужчина пялился слишком уж пристально - и тоже был голым.  
Что, вместе с обрывками услышанного разговора, наводило на мысли.  
\- У нас? - повторил мужчина.  
Его голос тоже наводил на мысли. Но этого просто не может быть, напомнил себе Сквало, и перешел к делу.  
\- Пять минут назад я был уверен, что меня похитили, но ты выглядишь слишком охуевшим для киднеппера, - сказал Сквало. - И у тебя сорвалось то, что ты планировал. Значит, есть кто-то, кто подставил нас обоих. Правильно я рассуждаю?  
Вместо ответа мужчина нахмурился.  
\- Ты не узнал меня, что ли?  
Сквало покачал головой.  
\- Но ты напоминаешь мне одного человека, - решил признаться он. - Правда, он моложе тебя. Раза в два.  
Кто знает, может, так удастся получить еще немного информации - пусть даже расплачиваться за нее придется тяжестью на душе.  
\- Тебе сейчас сколько?  
\- Шестнадцать.  
\- Значит, не в два раза, а на десять лет, - сказал мужчина, и, прежде чем Сквало успел спросить, что ему известно и откуда, добавил, криво ухмыльнувшись: - Ты в будущее попал, мусор.  
Сквало поверил сразу - как будто уже знал, что так оно и есть. Смял взмокшей от напряжения рукой простыню, глубоко вздохнул - раз, другой, - стараясь успокоить застучавшее сердце и глянул на Занзаса. Живого. Сидевшего так близко, что можно дотронуться.  
Занзас, помолчав, буркнул:  
\- Блядь, всегда мечтал, чтобы ты понял, как оно - очнуться и понять, что куча времени ушла в жопу.  
Прическа у него теперь была совсем другая. Отросшие волосы падали на щеки и на лоб. Скулы стали острее, и само лицо казалось тверже, как будто прошедшие десять лет стесали с него все лишнее, и возле губ наметилась жесткая складка. Сквало так вглядывался в знакомое - и уже незнакомое, - лицо, что едва не забыл о себе.  
Спохватившись, вскинулся.  
\- Меня что, тоже...  
\- Ты с кем-то из Бовино столкнулся? - перебил Занзас.  
\- С какими еще Бовино? Я лег спать у себя, в штаб-квартире.  
\- А вот это уже интересно, - пробормотал Занзас. Добавил, почесав щеку: - Нет, тебя не тоже. Была мысль насчет одного козла, но что-то не сходится.  
Он отбросил простыню и встал.  
Сквало посмотрел на протянувшийся по спине шрам. Хотелось спросить про него и про то, сколько лет осталось до новой встречи, про Вонголу и про будущее, про целую кучу вещей, и больше всего - как получилось, что он трахается с Занзасом.  
«Это не какая-то долбанная экскурсия, - напомнил он себе. - Считай это боевой задачей. Пока ты дрых, кто-то уже сделал свой ход. И не глазей, глазелки вытекут».  
Но не глазеть не получалось. Занзас уже скрылся за дверью ванной и зашумел водой, а перед глазами Сквало все еще стоял свежий засос на его левой ягодице.  
«Это я сделал», - пронеслось в голове. Думать об этом было неловко - как будто кто-то чужой застал его за дрочкой. Сквало прижал ладони к вспыхнувшим щекам. Вся история казалась слишком странной, чтобы беспокоиться о засосе, который он сделает когда-нибудь в будущем. Но отвязаться от мысли о маленькой багровой отметине на смуглой, лишь ненамного светлее остального тела, коже, было невозможно.  
\- Вот блядь, - пробормотал он себе под нос.  
\- Если хочешь одеться, твое барахло на стуле, - высунулся из ванной Занзас.  
С сомнением смерив Сквало взглядом, добавил:  
\- Великовато тебе будет, правда.  
\- Да пофиг, - с облегчением вздохнул Сквало.  
И крикнул, набрасывая на плечи рубашку:  
\- Та операция, о которой ты говорил - я должен был в ней участвовать? - спросил он.  
Занзас сел на край постели и кивнул.  
Теперь на нем были пижамные штаны, и, наверное, от этого Сквало должно было стать легче.  
Но не стало.  
Он постарался сосредоточиться.  
\- Ты сразу понял, что я из прошлого, а не двойник или еще какая-то хрень, - сказал он. - Значит, такое уже случалось.  
\- Бовино, - буркнул Занзас. - У этого семейства есть оружие, способное перемещать людей на пять минут в будущее. Бывает, что промахиваются. Тогда в будущее отправляется тот, кому не повезло проходить мимо.  
\- Я был в своей комнате. Место, где стоит кровать, не простреливается с улицы, я не идиот, а чтобы попасть на тот этаж, нужно пройти два поста с часовыми. Да ты сам знаешь, - сообразил Сквало.  
\- Короче, Бовино отпадают. Верде? - спросил сам себя Занзас и взял с тумбочки второй плоский мобильник. Рыкнул, набрав что-то на засветившемся экране: - Ты сейчас чем занят, отброс? Я не про это. Эксперименты какие-нибудь проводил? Конкретно? С перемещением во времени. Неинтересно? Радует, что хоть что-то тебе неинтересно, может, в целости останется. Стой! А не знаешь, кто этим интересуется?  
Дослушав, бросил мобильник назад, в кучу сваленных на тумбочке журналов.  
\- Верде ни черта не знает.  
«Такое уже бывало, - подумал Сквало, - поэтому Занзас по привычке считает мое перемещение случайностью. Но если я был прав, считая это похищением?»  
\- Расскажи мне о той операции, в которой я должен был сегодня участвовать, - попросил он.  
\- Джино Тоцци, - сказал, помолчав, Занзас. - Он спелся с отбросами в Риме, и мешает Вонголе вести дела. Но Тоцци не способен провернуть такую штуку со временем. Да и зачем?  
\- А давай просто посмотрим, что будет, если не отменить операцию, - сказал Сквало, вскакивая с кровати. - Сколько до начала, если бы все прошло по плану?  
\- Два с четвертью, - глянул на будильник Занзас. - Это мысль, мусор. Кого бы отправить вместо тебя...  
\- Почему - вместо? - крикнул Сквало. - Если действовать по прежнему плану, то идти должен я!  
Многое, наверное, изменилось за эти годы, но только не взгляд Занзаса - насмешливый и недоверчивый.  
\- Я, - повторил Сквало. - Если пойду я, тот, кто это устроил, начнет гадать, где он облажался. И выдаст себя!  
\- Или не выдаст. Не вздумай рыпаться, понял?  
\- Нет, не понял. Что не так?  
\- Да все. Лезешь, сам не зная куда, - обидно проворчал Занзас.  
Сквало завертел головой - раз его одежда тут, значит, и меч должен быть рядом. Увидев матовый блеск переделанной под протез рукояти, довольно оскалился - ни черта он не изменился за десять лет, и никакие засосы на задницах не изменят главного, - и взялся за ножны.  
\- Убрать Тоцци нужно тихо, но так, чтобы в Риме все обосрались, - сказал он, бережно вынимая меч. - Иначе меня не задействовали бы. Если, конечно, у тебя за десять лет не появилось нового спеца по таким операциям. Нет? Так вот он я, босс. Я это сделаю. И посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.  
Занзас молчал. Хотелось знать, о чем он думает, когда смотрит вот так, исподлобья, сдвинув брови и плотно сжав губы. Но ведь не спросишь.  
\- Хрен с тобой, - Занзас опять потянулся за мобильником. - Вместе пойдем.  
Уже вызванивая кого-то, он добавил:  
\- У тебя пять минут, чтобы умыть рожу. Твоя зубная щетка - синяя.

В машине Сквало сразу прилип к окну.  
\- Ни хрена не изменилось. Ну, почти, - исправился он, скользнув взглядом по промчавшемуся мимо мотоциклу.  
\- Мне тоже так иногда казалось, - сказал Занзас. - А иногда - что изменилось все.  
Мотоциклы вдруг стали неинтересны. Отвернувшись, Сквало подергал воротничок отобранной у кого-то из рядовых формы. Заправленные под куртку волосы - чтобы не было видно их настоящей длины, - кололи кожу.  
\- Откуда взялся этот Тоцци? - спросил он через минуту. - Я о нем никогда не слышал.  
\- Он появился здесь два года назад. Приехал откуда-то из Пьемонта, - презрительно фыркнул Занзас. - Полгода ни во что не встревал, потом попытался хапнуть долю в перевозках фруктов. Ему все вежливо объяснили. Он отлежался и вроде понял, что был неправ. Но еще через полгода сунулся в порт, а потом начал подгребать под себя оптовые склады. Тихо, незаметно - а когда с ним попробовали поговорить еще раз, оказалось, что он обзавелся друзьями в Риме. Очень хорошими друзьями.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Сквало. - Значит, надо объяснить ему так, чтобы и до этих друзей дошло.  
\- Точно. Приехали, - сказал Занзас и остановил машину. - Отсюда пойдем своим ходом. Тут везде камеры, поэтому прикрываться иллюзиями нет смысла.  
\- С ними было бы слишком просто, - ухмыльнулся Сквало.  
Иллюзии или нет - свидетелей все равно не будет. Никто из здешних обитателей не посмотрит в эту сторону, пока все не закончится. Чужак умрет, а его друзья в Риме поймут, что дела лучше вести по-старому. Так, как здесь принято.  
На душе у Сквало сделалось весело и легко. Крепления на протезе мягко обхватили черенок, щелкнули, вдвигая внутрь титановые шпонки, и меч стал частью тела, послушной, как данная от рождения рука.  
\- Хватит лыбиться, Акула, - прищурился Занзас. Потом ямочки на его щеках исчезли, сменившись жесткой складкой, и он скомандовал: - Идешь вперед и убираешь все, что шевелится. Я прикрываю, но стрелять буду только в самом крайнем случае. Нам нужны потроха, а не аккуратные дырочки или пепел.  
\- Понял уже, - кивнул Сквало, но улыбаться не перестал.  
\- Тогда пошел.  
И Сквало пошел - сквозь не успевшую выхватить оружие охрану на воротах, через холл, где его встретили нестройными выстрелами, в заставленную безделушками гостиную, в распахнувшие свои двери комнаты, в усыпанный осколками стекла внутренний дворик. Под ноги покатилась чья-то голова, кто-то захрипел, пытаясь затолкать назад вывалившиеся из живота кишки, кто-то попытался убежать - но Сквало подцепил его кончиком меча за свисающие по бокам валики жира, и крикнул:  
\- Где Тоцци?  
Толстяк махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, и с неожиданной ловкостью высвободился, пожертвовав ради этого рубашкой и лоскутом собственной кожи.  
Сквало догнал его одним прыжком. Вытирая меч, обернулся и встретился взглядом с Занзасом.  
\- Заканчивай, - приказал тот. - Нужно найти босса этих отбросов.  
“Или наверх, или вниз”, - подумал Сквало, глянув по сторонам.  
Наверх - это если у Тоцци есть возможность убраться из дома по воздуху. Иначе крыша превратится в ловушку. Вниз...  
\- Тут лестница в подвал, - сказал Занзас.  
Он стоял возле арки, за которой виднелись уходившие вниз ступени. Перекрывавшая вход стальная дверь закоптилась. Из рваной дыры на месте замка тянуло паленым пластиком. Ее оранжевые края медленно темнели, становясь сначала алыми, а потом - багровыми.  
Сквало поднял за ножки маленький столик, и, используя его как таран, толкнул еще пышущую жаром дверь.  
\- А вот и Тоцци, - сказал Занзас, нацеливая пистолет на плотного невысокого старика с торчащими вокруг плеши седыми волосами.  
Одергивая криво застегнутую пижаму и тяжело дыша, старик пятился к столу.  
\- Куда? - сказал ему Сквало, - что там у тебя? Баба какая-то на фото... а на этом девчонка... а это хрень какая-то, нахуй ее. Ну, фотографии нам пригодятся, и записная книжка - тоже. А вот это...  
Кончиком меча он проткнул дряблую щеку. Тоцци вскрикнул. По дряблому подбородку потекла кровь.  
\- Это для твоих друзей, - ухмыльнулся Сквало и отсек старику ухо.  
Тоцци вскинул руку в защитном жесте, но тут же опустил, так и не прикоснувшись к оставшемуся от уха огрызку.  
\- Мы можем договориться, - обернулся он к Занзасу. Голос его дрожал, но он все еще держался. - Есть вещи, которые могут вас заинтересовать. И принести пользу!  
\- Правда? - зевнул Занзас. - Мусор, заканчивай с ним.  
\- Я не лгу. Посмотрите на этих женщин! - Тоцци схватил несколько фотографий. - С ними можно спать совершенно легально, но кому не хотелось бы попробовать их тогда, когда они еще не были такими искушенными?  
Вытянув голову, Сквало бросил короткий взгляд на следующую взятую Тоцци фотографию, и громко выругался.  
\- Тихо, - сказал Занзас. - Значит, ты делаешь из взрослых шлюх малолеток? И этим держишь тех блядей, что прикрывают твой бизнес?  
\- Это не фокус, - попытался улыбнуться Тоцци. - На сутки взрослую шлюху - или чью-то жену, если хотите, заменяет ее юная версия.  
\- А потом? - не выдержал Сквало.  
\- А потом все возвращается на свои места. И никто ничего не помнит, - сказал Тоцци. - Я так надеялся, что ваша молодая версия окажется такой же неискушенной, но...  
\- Но ты ни хрена про меня не знал, - буркнул Сквало.  
\- Что эти чужаки вообще знают, - согласился Занзас.  
Тоцци глянул на него, на Сквало - и, все поняв, зашарил по столу, оставляя на фотографиях кровавые следы. Сквало даже придержал руку, заинтересовавшись, что такое важное может заставить старого хрена забыть о ранах и смерти.  
\- Босс! - позвал он, - Тут этот мудак что-то ищет. Нам оно нужно?  
В следующий миг Тоцци схватил то, что Сквало принял за старую дрянную шкатулку или декоративную коробку.  
\- Нужно! Руби! - рявкнул Занзас - и Сквало, не раздумывая, полоснул мечом по руке с единственным старомодным кольцом.  
Шкатулка упала на пол. Вырвавшийся из нее синий дымчатый луч скользнул по Тоцци.  
И старик пропал, оставив после себя только отрубленное ухо, да несколько кровавых отпечатков на фотографиях.  
\- Что за херня? - пробормотал Сквало.  
Занзас наклонился и осторожно, как ядовитую змею, поднял шкатулку.  
\- Думаю, эта херня тебя и переместила на десять лет вперед, - сказал он, вытаскивая мобильник мобильник. - Верде? Поднимай свою прыщавую пубертатную задницу и приезжай на виллу, которую Тоцци купил у вдовы старого Палумбо. Нет, прямо сейчас. Нет, тебе будет пиздец как интересно. Новая коробочка - такой ты еще не видел.  
Он продолжал говорить - а Сквало, задушив любопытство, занялся делом.  
Положил в плотный конверт отрубленное ухо, обошел весь дом, проверяя, не осталось ли в нем живых, рассек горло даже тем, в чьей смерти можно было не сомневаться, вытащил из видеокамер пленку и разжег в холле камин.  
Уже под вечер он сообразил, что этот день в будущем можно было провести и получше.  
Но если так подумать, то и жизнь, наверное, можно провести получше - только это обычно тоже выясняется слишком поздно.  
А еще привычные заботы мешали задавать вопросы, а потом твердить про себя, как навязчивую песню: “восемь лет”, “кольца”, “как-то само собой получилось”.  
Последнее - это про то, почему они с Занзасом трахаются.  
\- Что меня бесит, так это то, что я все забуду, - буркнул Сквало.  
\- А не похуй? Поживешь - узнаешь, чем закончилось, - Занзас лениво потянулся, встал с кресла и добавил:  
\- Можешь лечь на диване.  
Он вышел, неплотно прикрыв за собой дверь спальни, а через минуту Сквало услышал, как в ванной заплескалась вода.  
«Само собой получилось», - повторил он, хмурясь.  
Убивать ради Занзаса или умирать за него было так просто. В этом был смысл, и цель, и та радость, которая приходит, когда делаешь что-то вовремя и правильно. Нужно ли что-то еще?  
«Ничего», - подумал Сквало, вспоминая захвативший его вихрь ярости и силы, потащивший его за собой - и не выпустивший даже через два года после поражения.  
Может, потом этого стало недостаточно, сказал он себе, но почему?  
Сквало посмотрел на дверь спальни. Занзас должен был знать ответ, даже если не хотел об этом говорить. Но некоторые вещи не обязательно проговаривать словами.  
За дверью зашуршало одеяло, и Сквало быстро расстегнул последнюю пуговицу.  
Утопая босыми ступнями в ковре, он вошел в спальню.  
Лег рядом, прижался, как сумел, и провел рукой по плечу. Мышцы под ладонью напряглись. Целое короткое мгновение Сквало не знал, что сделает Занзас - ударит или обнимет.  
Но тот просто отодвинулся.  
\- Я тебе где сказал спать?  
«Сейчас начнется», - весело подумал Сквало.  
\- Я же здесь сплю, разве нет? - сказал он.  
Возбуждения он не чувствовал - только азарт, как тогда, когда решал обязательно что-то себе доказать.  
Занзас посмотрел на Сквало сверху вниз.  
\- Ты - нет.  
Сквало засмеялся. «Вот теперь точно начнется», - решил он, подтянувшись ближе и вздрогнув, когда его колено прижалось к горячему бедру.  
\- Тогда почему? У меня даже не встает.  
\- Ты что, подстилка?  
Сквало ударил коленом в твердый как камень живот. И тут же оказался на спине, придавленный навалившимся на него телом.  
\- Тупой мусор, ты меня даже не знаешь, - сказал Занзас, и это было обиднее, чем слово «подстилка» и чем собственная медлительность, - с чего бы у тебя встало?  
«Почему это не знаю?» - хотел крикнуть Сквало. Но Занзас наклонялся все ниже и ниже, дыша на одеревеневшие губы и раздвигая их горячим влажным языком, и крик застрял где-то в горле, колотясь там, как еще одно сердце.  
\- Вот так, - пробормотал Занзас, отодвигаясь и вставая с кровати.  
Сквало выдохнул. На губах все еще чувствовался чужой вкус. Сквало снова и снова облизывал их, как будто это могло что-то прояснить, и отчаянно тосковал по ясности, с которой два года назад Занзас вел их к победе или к смерти.  
Не было никогда ничего ясного и простого, думал он, проводя кончиком языка по мокрой припухшей губе. Так только казалось, потому что пламя и сила ослепляли, и за ними не видно было мелких деталей.  
\- Жаль все-таки, что я все забуду, - сказал он, когда Занзас вернулся и молча лег рядом.  
И, уже засыпая, подумал: «А может, и не забуду. Хоть что-нибудь, но запомню».

Проснулся он от легкого, но навязчивого ощущения тревоги. Облокотившись на подушку, глянул на часы. Сообразив, что проспал, потянулся к мобильнику - но теплая ладонь легла ему на плечо и прижала к матрасу.  
Сквало повернул голову и спросил:  
\- Луссурия звонил?  
Такого еще не бывало, чтобы он не расслышал звонка - но мало ли.  
\- Расслабься, - сказал Занзас.  
Его ладонь медленно поползла вниз - по лопатке, царапнув мозолями уже подживающий неглубокий порез, по спине, и остановилась, несильно сжав ягодицу.  
Успев подумать о том, что на это нет времени, Сквало подался назад - под жесткие и не слишком ласковые руки, подставился, опустив голову, под щекочущие затылок поцелуи, и лишь когда Занзас начал настойчиво разворачивать его к себе, выдохнул:  
\- Давай по-быстрому, а? Мне еще к Тоцци ехать, к мудиле этому.  
\- Да ну? - фыркнул Занзас и лизнул порез на лопатке.  
«Тупой босс, что же ты творишь», - беспомощно подумал Сквало. Его член дернулся, оставляя на простыне каплю смазки.  
\- Не надо тебе никуда ехать.  
\- Почему это?  
Вдруг встревожившись, Сквало перевернулся на другой бок.  
Занзас довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Все уже сделано.  
И чуть ли не мурлыкая от удовольствия, добавил:  
\- Вчера. Ты просрал целый день из своей жизни, мусор.  
Сквало смотрел на него долго и внимательно.  
Потом придвинулся ближе и буркнул:  
\- Ну рассказывай.

Проснулся он от легкого, но навязчивого ощущения тревоги. Облокотившись на подушку, глянул на часы. Стрелки замерли на половине седьмого. В дверь громко и нетерпеливо постучали - уже не в первый раз, понял Сквало, и, выругавшись, встал с постели.  
Ему казалось, что стук помешал ему вспомнить что-то важное.  
\- Отличное утро! - прямо с порога сообщил Луссурия.  
Профланировав к окну, он раздернул шторы.  
\- Не для всех, - буркнул Сквало, выглядывая наружу. - Что там за машины? Какого хрена им разрешили въезд?  
\- Палумбо помнишь? К нему сегодня вломился какой-то псих. Сделать ничего не успел, но Палумбо думает, что под него копают.  
\- Да у него маразм, - поморщился Сквало. - От старости все мозги высохли.  
\- Это есть, - согласился Луссурия. - Но псих тоже есть. Жалуется, что ему ухо отрезали - а ухо а месте.  
\- Ну так отрежь, чтобы зря не жаловался.  
\- Говорит, что его зовут Тоцци и что он приехал сюда из Пьемонта.  
\- Блядь, мы что - нанимались охранять Палумбо? Пусть псих валит в свой Пьемонт, а старик...  
Сквало сел на подоконник и задумался.  
Палумбо впал в маразм, это верно - но это касалось только последней пары лет. Тут в голове у старика все путалось и самые простые вещи получали самые странные объяснения. Но вот все, что было раньше, он помнил отлично.  
Детство Занзаса. То, как он встретился с Девятым. Все это Палумбо помнил - и помнили другие.  
«Нужно только разыскать их, расспросить... вдруг услышу что-то важное?» - подумал Сквало.  
Что может считаться важным, он не знал.  
Но это выяснится - когда-нибудь, когда будет собрано достаточно информации. А пока достаточно было ощущения, что так Занзас станет немного ближе.  
«Если так подумать, я вообще про него мало что знал, - мелькнула мысль. - Но если он вернется...»


End file.
